I'll be Back
by Austln
Summary: Naruto is kicked out of the village, BUT WAIT I KNOW YOUR THINKING IT'S SHITY BUT THERES A TWIST. He doesn't have anyone's help, not even the Hokage's.


I'll Be Back

A/N Okay I got this idea for a story, and this is actually dedicated to RogueUnit I hate him so much, but he is like the dude that yells "COME ON YOU WUSS!" to you, he's the guy encouraging you by being a bitch, and although I don't like him that much, he's not really a bad guy. Okay now that that has been said this story is one where Naruto get's kicked out of the village. I know what your thinking "DAMNIT! ANOTHER ONE!" BUT THERES A TWIST everyone hates him. Not just the villagers and a couple of the council, everyone The Hokage, Iruke, everyone. So this is it. "I'll be back" Because those were Naruto's final words.

Prologe: The Final words

Naruto Uzamaki was a sad boy. He was running through the village at age 6. Every Sunday it was declared "Hunt the Demon day" He wouldn't even have learned anything in the academy if it wasn't for him knowing Henge. So he ran today. But sadly this day the Hokage was off. So he caught up with him. He was suddenly pulled underground so only his waist + was showing. The beating began. It hurt more this time. He looked down and saw his left arm had no skin on it. His right arm had several Kunai sticking out. He had a small dagger in his left chest. In his right his shirt was ripped and you could see a purple bruise where people were still hitting. His hair was being ripped out and he had blood in his mouth and nose. Finally when they were done the Hokage let him go and kicked him in the mouth.

"You took away my favorite students student. You bitch!" The Hokage said as he walked away. (In this the Hokage doesn't know he's Arashi's son.)

Naruto tried stood up and realized he couldn't. He pulled out two Kunai and started using them to crawl on the ground like you climb up a mountain with picks. He finally was able to stand up. He saw some children and when they saw him they started beating him. He finally blacked out. He would usually go in his mind to a black room where he would just sit in a corner and cry. This time was different though, he woke up in a sewer. He started walking. He came to a giant cage with a fox. It was a BIG fox.

"**What the hell do you want stupid child?"** It asked him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in his weak voice. The Kyuubi then proceeded to tell him the entire story of him attacking Konoha and everything until the sealing.

"So it's your fault I'm like this, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto cried his voice full of hate as he charged. The Kyuubi's paw came out and flicked him into a wall.

"**You got guts kid. But you wont survive against me. The Fourth put me in here so you could have a chakra boost**." The Kyuubi said after he flicked him.

"What does a chakra boost do?"

"**Basically you feel extremely powerful, bad thing, you can only use it once every year, while I can give you more chakra every once in a while, a boost is like you get the power of the Hokage."** The Kyuubi explained.

"So I could kill the Hokage?"

"**Probably but then the villagers would kill you, why don't you get the fuck out of this village? Go to another one."** The Kyuubi thought.

"Yea I could! The guards would never let me escape but with your help I could, thanks Foxy!"

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT! OR I WONT GIVE YOU ANY OF MY POWER"** The Kyuubi bellowed.

"Alright alright, just give me some power, I WANT OUT OF HERE!" The kyuubi nodded and Naruto woke up, engulfed in a red flame-like chakra. The children beating him backed off. He lashed out at them. Sending them into the wall. He quickly made a break for the gates. The guards patrolling that area were ripped to shreds. Naruto turned around and yelled in a demonic voice.**"JUST WAIT KONOHA I'LL BE BACK!"** Naruto made it out and ran into a desert. He collapsed there, just as a man in robes like the Hokage's appeared in his vision. He passed out after that.

End of chapter

Okay that's my new story right now, there are a lot of stories where the Hokage cant do anything, in this one the Hokage does do something, but it's not good. Review!


End file.
